gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia Sentinel
|modelname = mafia |handlingname = MAFIA |textlabelname = MAFIA }} The Leone Sentinel (GTA LCS) or Mafia Sentinel (GTA III) is a gang vehicle used by the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Mafia Sentinel is evidently a four-door resembling a real-life BMW E36 3 Series, but this car was closely resembling a cross between BMW E36 M3 and E34 M5, and the rear of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I - VI or Diamante/Magna. The Mafia Sentinel is also related to the sporty Sentinel XS variants in later games. It is essentially a tuned version of the Sentinel, with a bodykit, tinted windows, and blinds over the rear window. Its paintjob is always dark gray in Grand Theft Auto III and jet black in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and cannot be resprayed into any other color in a Pay 'n' Spray. In the strategy guide for GTA III, pictures of a white Leone Sentinel can be seen. In the GTA III mission Give Me Liberty, there is a blue blown-up Mafia Sentinel from the GTA III beta. The car also has a different horn than its stock counterpart. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto III, the car is powered by a turbocharged V6 engine, while in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it has a supercharged V8 engine. Handling is slightly sharpened, whilst average speed is noticeably quicker over its stock counterpart. Its performance coupled with its four occupant capacity makes this an ideal car for bank jobs, street racing and attacks on rival gangs. The only downside is that its durability is very low; even a straight head-on collision will cause the engine to emit white smoke. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition has a supercharged engine which emits the same engine noise as the Sentinel XS, the Windsor and the Hotring Racer ("hotrinb" version). Similar to the real-life BMW M5 and M3, both renditions are rear-wheel drive. According to the files, the GTA III rendition is lighter than the GTA LCS rendition, at 1700kg, whereas the GTA LCS version is 1900kg. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery LeoneSentinel-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani driving a Leone Sentinel. LeoneSentinel-GTALCS-Screenshot.jpeg|Toni about to carjack a Leone Sentinel. MafiaSentinel-GTA3-Mobile.jpg|'Mafia Sentinel' in the mobile version of Grand Theft Auto III. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Drive Misty for Me - In the ending cutscene, a Mafia Sentinel is seen inside Joey's Garage along with a Stallion, an Idaho and a BF Injection. *Cipriani's Chauffeur - Toni Cipriani owns a Mafia Sentinel, that he and Claude drive around during the mission. *Sayonara Salvatore - Two parked in front of Luigi's Sex Club 7 during this mission as a way of Salvatore Leone and his men leaving the club if Claude didn't kill Salvatore beforehand. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The Leone Sentinel is used in some of Salvatore and Ma's missions. *Don in 60 Seconds - After the beginning cutscene ends, Toni must get in a Leone Sentinel that Salvatore is in and evade the cops, and then send him back to his gentlemen's club. *A Volatile Situation - Two parked in the alleyway near the casino only during this mission. *Dead Meat - Ma's Leone Sentinel is seen during the cutscene. *The Guns of Leone - Salvatore drives one during the mission. However in the cutscene it turns into a black original Sentinel. Later oddly it changes back again. *The Made Man - It is used to send Joseph Daniel "JD" O'Toole to the meeting place. After JD is killed by Mickey Hamfists, the car was thrown into water to avoid police attention. *The Shoreside Redemption - Salvatore heads up to his mansion in the final cutscene. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Like any gang car, attempts to steal one with a Leone Family member inside will result in surrounding peers hostile to the player. *Two outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northeast of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In an alleyway opposite the Mafia rampage, central Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Driven around by the Mafia in Saint Mark's, though extremely difficult to obtain after Sayonara Salvatore is completed, because the Leones become hostile to the player. However, some Mafia Sentinels can be seldom see around the borders between Saint Mark's and Chinatown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Ma Cipriani's house in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Outside Salvatore's Mansion, just northwest of Saint Mark's, Portland Island (usually beside a PCJ-600). *In the car park outside Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *In the mission A Volatile Situation, two of the vehicle can be seen behind the casino in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Driven around Saint Mark's, Red Light District, and occasionally in Chinatown. Trivia *The default radio station of the vehicle is Double Clef FM. *In the mission The Guns of Leone, the Sentinel used by Salvatore Leone to run over one of the Sindacco members was actually a Black Sentinel, but when it arrived on the street, it transformed into a Leone Sentinel. *While the car does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, its handling name still appears in the files. It is possibly reused for the Sentinel XS, as both shares similar traits and performance. See Also *Sentinel - Base model of the Mafia Sentinel. *Sentinel XS - Tuned version of the Sentinel from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and onwards. Navigation }} de:Sentinel es:Sentinel de los Leone pl:Leone Sentinel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans